


Empty Space (That Needs to Be Filled)

by ScarletWitch7



Series: The Half-Life of a Radioactive Spider [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Amputee Peter Parker, Angst, Avengers Compound, Bucky is cured sort of, Flash Thompson is abused, Flash isn't bad, Gen, Good Flash Thompson, He just acts like it, Hurt Flash Thompson, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Irondad, May is Furious, May isn't the best, Nightmares, Not Really Compliant with CACW, Panic Attacks, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter and the team are friends, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Threats, Tony and Pepper are married, Tony is also furious at May, mentions of child abuse, the avengers are back together, tony can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: (I recommend reading the first part to this series before reading this one, as it is very important to the story.)Peter's new life in the Avengers compound as the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts is great! Well, until everyone finds out about it. People everywhere are asking questions, and Tony can't get them to stop with an easy answer this time. Peter must reveal his identity as Spider-Man to the world, before someone does it for him.The Avengers are very protective of Peter, especially after they find out what happened. Spider-Man is almost back, and with the help of Tony and the rest of the Avengers, he can come back to save New York again.





	1. The New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! In case you haven't read the first part, here is a brief summary of it. 
> 
> Peter was severely injured after the Vulture incident, so Tony brought him back to the old tower where Bruce healed him. Toomes came to the tower and blew up the med-bay where he was, and a beam destroyed part of Peter's left leg, causing him to lose it. May found out about Spider-Man, and she was furious and worried. She turned in Peter to the system, and Tony and Pepper adopted him.

Peter woke up to Tony's call of "BREAKFAST! COME AND GET IT OR STARVE!". 

 

He groaned, still exhausted from the busy events of the previous day. 

 

After Tony and Pepper had adopted him, he was released from the hospital. The newly united family moved into the Avengers Compound upstate, where all of the rest of the Avengers were staying for the time being. Peter's new room was on the same floor as Tony and Pepper's, and it was HUGE. The other Avengers lived on different floors. So far, Peter had only met Vision. 

 

He slowly got out of bed and changed, picking up his crutches and making his way to the kitchen, which was only one floor above them. It also had a living room attached to it, with a huge sectional couch and a flat screen T.V.

 

"Hey kid! Want some eggs?" Tony said, spraying a pan on the stove. 

 

"YES!" Peter loved Tony's omelets, even though he had only had one.

 

It was only his second day at the compound, but he was already loving it. 

 

The T.V blared with news highlights. Peter was only half paying attention to it, but it suddenly flashed a picture of the destroyed med-bay in the old tower with the headline:

 

Two injured in bomb incident at Avengers Tower. 

 

Peter unmuted the T.V. The reporter was a woman, and she was speaking in front of the tower. 

 

"The explosion at the tower left two injured two weeks ago, but the victims have stayed anonymous until now. Tony Stark was injured, as was a minor whose name cannot be disclosed to the public. Who is this child, and why were they at the tower? Speculation has created many rumors about the minor, including theories that the Starks have been hiding a child of their own from the public-" 

 

Tony muted the T.V. 

 

"People are idiots. Don't worry, they'll stop in about a month." 

 

"Yeah." Peter said quietly. 

 

"Did I hear breakfast?" Clint said loudly as he walked inside the room. 

 

Peter sucked in a breath. It was Hawkeye. 

 

"Who is this kid?" 

 

"This is Peter." Tony answered quickly. 

 

"Why is he here?" Clint asked, still suspicious. 

 

"I'm Spider-Man." 

 

"Wait, you're Spider-Man? You're like 12!" 

 

"I'm 15!" Peter said indignantly. 

 

"What happened? Why do you have crutches?" Clint said, not seeing Peter's leg. 

 

"Well, long story short, he's the kid they're talking about in the news. The bomb." Tony answered.

 

"You were in there?" 

 

Peter nodded. 

 

"So, the rumor that you're the long lost child of the Starks isn't true. Whew, I was beginning to think you weren't telling us something all of these years, Tony." Clint sat down at the island table in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee.

 

"Actually, he is our son." Tony responded, mixing the eggs and cheese.

 

Clint spat out his coffee. "WHAT?!" 

 

"Adopted. We just got him from the system, his aunt turned him in after she found out he was Spider-Man." 

 

"Honestly Tony, you barely surprise me anymore." 

 

"Where is everyone else?" Tony asked, referring to the Avengers. 

 

"Training. Last time I was down there, Wanda was winning the simulation." 

 

"I bet I would win if I were there." Tony sighed wistfully. 

 

Clint snorted. "Yeah right. Wanda would kick your butt." 

 

Tony gave him a death glare and scooped the omelet out of the pan. 

 

"Peter, yours is ready. I'm not sure if Clint's will ever be." 

 

Peter laughed and stood up, walking with his crutches to the island and sitting down. 

 

He glanced at Clint, whose face was filled with shock.

 

"Kid, what happened to your leg?" 

 

"A beam destroyed the lower part, and it had to be amputated." Peter said quickly, looking down at his plate and fidgeting with his fork.

 

"Don't worry. We're making a prosthetic down in the lab. It'll be fine." Tony filled in. 

 

It was obvious that he was still trying to convince himself of that. 

 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In Tom Holland Spider-Man voice) It's update day! It's update day! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter for this story! :) Hope you enjoy!

After breakfast, the rest of the Avengers were still training. 

 

"Do you want to go down and watch?" Tony asked Peter as he cleaned up the kitchen. 

 

Peter's face lit up. "Are you kidding? Of course!" 

 

Clint smiled. 

 

They rode the elevator down to the training room, where the Avengers were going under a simulation with Tony's training robots. 

 

Wanda was totally winning, simultaneously defending herself from the robots' stun blasts and attacking them. 

 

Vision was in second place, tied with Steve. 

 

Bucky was in third, tied with Natasha (No one knew how she was doing do well, she went down there with no electric weapons). 

 

Rhodey was in fourth. 

 

Sam, however, was losing terribly.

 

"DIE YOU STUPID ROBOTS!" Sam yelled as he failed to disable the robot. 

 

The three Avengers outside the area (behind a wall with a clear window) could barely contain their laughter. 

 

Sam swore loudly as the robots all fell to the ground. The simulation was over. 

 

"Hey, not in front of the kid! Geez, you have no restraint." Tony said loudly, announcing their presence to the group. 

 

The team turned to face them. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Parker. How are you today?" Vision asked, smiling at the boy. 

 

"I'm good, thanks." Peter was a little nervous, fidgeting with his hands. 

 

"Tony, who is this? Why is he here?" Steve asked, suspicion in his voice. The window only showed the top halves of their bodies, so Steve and the rest of the team only saw Peter's crutches, not his actual leg. 

 

"This is Peter. He is..." Tony trailed off, leaving Peter to finish the sentence. 

 

"I'm Spider-Man." Peter continued shyly. 

 

The team stared at him. Wanda had a newfound appreciation and friendliness in her eyes, and Steve and Bucky just looked shocked. 

 

"You're a kid! What the-" Sam's swear was cut off by Tony's voice. 

 

"Language, Wilson!" 

 

"Why does it matter if he's a kid? You took me in at 15. That was only two years ago." Wanda answered, her voice even. 

 

"Wait, you're a teenager?" Peter asked in wonder. 

 

"Yeah. I was in Sokovia, the Avengers took me in after- nevermind." Wanda stopped talking, sorrow briefly flashing in her features before Vision put a comforting arm around her and lead her out of the room.

 

Clint stood up as well, leaving to go with them. 

 

Peter was confused, but pretended not to notice. 

 

"I'm sure she'll tell you about it some other time, kid. It's not my place to say what happened. Just don't prod. Wanda's been through a lot." Tony whispered to him. 

 

Peter nodded. 

 

"So I'm guessing you're around Wanda's age when we took her in." Steve said, his voice barely hiding the frustration he felt at Peter's identity. 

 

"Yeah, I'm 15." 

 

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, seeing Peter's crutches. 

 

"Yeah, Tony's helping me out. I'll be good in a month or two."

 

"What is he helping you out with? What happened?" 

 

"You remember the plane that crashed on Coney Island a little over a month ago?" Tony asked, waiting for the team to answer. 

 

They nodded, affirming they knew about it.

 

"Peter was there, he actually turned the plane and crashed it so their wouldn't be people in danger of being crushed. The guy who hijacked it was there also, and he beat up Peter pretty badly. He was unconscious for three days afterwards, and when he woke up, the tower bombing happened. Guess who was in the med-bay." 

 

Steve's eyes widened, and Natasha's face showed a flash of concern before it returned to it's normal, emotionless state. 

 

"I think you can show them now, Peter. They're going to find out anyway, you live here now." Tony said softly to him. 

 

Peter was nervous, but he agreed with Tony. They would see it anyway. 

 

He stepped into the room, Tony behind him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Bucky seemed horrified, and sat down with his head in his hands immediately. Steve just looked concerned. Natasha sucked in a breath that could've been described as a gasp. 

 

"Oh my god." Sam said, voicing the other Avengers' opinions. 

 

Rhodey looked upset, but didn't push it. He walked past Tony and Peter, patting Peter on the shoulder comfortingly as he stepped outside. 

 

Peter stood there awkwardly, staring at his hands. 

 

Bucky suddenly spoke. "Kid, come here. I want to talk for a minute." 

 

"Okay..." 

 

The other Avengers walked out of the room.

 

"You okay if I leave you here, Pete?" Tony asked him, a tiny bit of worry evident in his voice. 

 

"Yeah, I'm good." Peter walked to Bucky and sat down next to him. 

 

"Kid, you know my metal arm?" 

 

"Yeah..." Peter thought for a second before he realized what Bucky was telling him. His eyes widened. "It's a prosthetic?!" He thought that it was just armor or something. Peter had never really thought about it before. 

 

"Yes. And I'm fine with it, see? It's like my old arm, except just a little bit stronger." 

 

Peter looked up to see Bucky's warm eyes looking at him. 

 

"I can tell that you're worried about the prosthetic, Peter. And I know why. But I promise you, you'll be able to be Spider-Man again." 

 

Peter nodded. "It's just, what if it doesn't work? I don't want to stop helping people. I can't." Tears formed in his eyes. 

 

Bucky put his non-metal arm around him. "You'll be fine. The leg will work. Look who you have working on it! Stark is smart, he'll get it done." 

 

"You're not alone. Just remember that." Bucky finished. 

 

They sat like that for another few minutes. 

 

Peter was better after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Do you want me to focus on this series or some other stories for the rest of the week? (I will still update all of them, just wondering if you would like daily updates for this one) Isn't Bucky great? I know that he's probably a little OOC, but I like him as a protective nice guy. :)


	3. The Lunch Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Tony, and Bucky go out to eat at Tony's favorite restaurant to celebrate Peter's adoption. But someone is there that none of them want to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update day should be a little bit longer today, so expect some updates on other stories too! Thanks for reading! :)

Later that day, Peter was hanging out with Bucky in the lab, where they were starting to actually build the prosthetic. 

 

It was looking great, and was going to be fully functional and have an adhesive foot to match his other one. 

 

"Whew. Alright, break time." Tony sat down in a chair near Peter, taking a long drink out of his water bottle. 

 

Peter laughed. His stomach growled, telling him very loudly that he was hungry. 

 

"Sounds like you need food, kid." Tony said, smiling. 

 

"You know what, I'm hungry too. Let's go get lunch." Bucky said, standing up. 

 

He and Tony had long since resolved their issues, so they were friends now. 

 

"Okay." Peter said, getting up next to Bucky. 

 

"I know the perfect place. Think of it as a celebration of you joining the Avengers and our family." Tony walked out of the room, Bucky and Peter following closely. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The restaurant was small and quiet, and the owner and employees knew Tony and didn't make a big deal about it. It was near Queens, and Peter remembered driving by it a few times with May.

 

The food was AMAZING. 

 

Peter had gotten mac and cheese, but it was better than any pasta he had had before then. 

 

Bucky couldn't decide at first, but he ended up getting a cheeseburger. 

 

Tony had gotten a salad. 

 

"It's not boring? This salad is delicious!" He exclaimed indignantly when Peter teased him about it. 

 

"I didn't know you were such a health fanatic, Tony." Bucky said, taking another bite of his huge burger. 

 

Tony glared at him, but there was no heat behind it. 

 

Peter laughed. 

 

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant opened.

 

Peter froze. It was May. 

 

Tony and Bucky were sitting in front of him and didn't see her. 

 

"What's wrong, kid?" Bucky asked, concerned. He turned around with Tony. 

 

Tony moved to stand up. "No, don't-" 

 

It was too late. May had seen them.

 

"What are you doing here, Stark?" She asked warily. 

 

"Eating lunch. We're celebrating." 

 

"What are you celebrating?" May was confused. 

 

"Peter's adoption. And his new place as an Avenger." 

 

"What?!" May's voice was sharp. 

 

Peter looked down. 

 

Bucky stood up. 

 

"Who are you?" 

 

"Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier." He introduced himself, his voice intimidating. 

 

Surprise flashed in May's eyes. "Why are you here?" 

 

"I'm Peter's friend." 

 

Peter smiled. 

 

"Why did you take him?" May sounded disappointed. "I wanted him to have a real family, not your broken idea of one, Stark." 

 

It was Peter who spoke up this time. "They are my family! If you didn't want me to have them, then you shouldn't have kicked me out!" Anger filled his voice. 

 

Bucky looked down at him warmly. 

 

"I can't believe you two. You should've put him in the system, you have no idea what you're getting into." 

 

"Don't even go there! You had a responsibility as his parent, May! You broke the poor kid's heart, he loved you! He always talked about how kind you were, how helpful and nice. What happened to you?" 

 

"MY HUSBAND DIED! AND I WAS LEFT ALL ALONE TO DEAL WITH HIM! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TAKE CARE OF A TEENAGER ALL BY YOURSELF?" She stepped forward threateningly. "AND HE LIED TO ME THE WHOLE TIME! I TRIED, TONY! I REALLY DID!" 

 

"IF YOU HAD TRIED, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN UNDERSTANDING FOR HIM! THAT'S WHAT HE NEEDS!" Bucky thundered. 

 

Tony and May looked shocked, but Tony's eyes lit up with understanding. Peter was like a son to everyone, including Bucky, who he had only met this morning. 

 

"Bucky is right." Tony stepped forward. "You should've been there for him when he was going through one of the toughest times of his life. Instead, you just left him to deal with his injury alone." 

 

"Injury?" 

 

"HE LOST MOST OF HIS LEG, MAY!" Peter had never seen Tony so upset. 

 

Everything was loud after that. It hurt Peter's ears to listen, and he covered them, trying to block out the noise of the arguing. 

 

He could still hear them. 

 

"HE'S ONLY 15!!!" Tony shouted. 

 

"I KNOW!" May's eyes were angry, angrier than Peter had ever seen. 

 

"I tried, so hard to be a good parent! If Peter hadn't lied and messed it up, if he had never become Spider-Man and just told me in the first place, he would still be with me! His irresponsibility caused this, not mine!" 

 

"If you are even suggesting that this is Peter's fault-" Bucky stepped closer to her dangerously. 

 

"IT IS!" 

 

"I can't believe you, May." Tony was scarily quiet. 

 

"Don't put all of the blame on me!" 

 

"IF YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT THIS IS PETER'S FAULT AGAIN TO ME, I SWEAR, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE-" 

 

"Stop." Peter finally spoke up. 

 

Everything was loud. It all hurt. 

 

"Kid, what's wrong?" Bucky asked, crouching next to him, worry etched on his features. 

 

"Too loud." 

 

"He's having a sensory overload. Kid, I'm so sorry." Tony said softly. 

 

May's eyes widened. 

 

"We're gonna go now, alright?" He whispered gently. 

 

Peter nodded as he stood up, getting his crutches. 

 

May gasped, making Peter flinch. 

 

Tony glared at her and helped Peter out of the restaurant, leaving May standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? What more do you want to happen in this story or the next? :)


	4. The School Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is going to be homeschooled by Pepper and Tony, but before he leaves for good, Peter wants to go to regular school one more day....
> 
> This chapter was prompted by SpideyFan. I changed up the idea a bit, but Pepper and Tony will still come to talk to the principal about homeschooling and what happened. Thank you so much for the great idea, it inspired me to write more about Peter's school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's another update day, yay! I wasn't sure if I'd get to be writing today, but it turns out I'm free until like 1:00! I might come back on around 6:30 to do some more updates, so yay! :)

Once Tony and Bucky got to the tower with a very frightened Peter in tow, they brought him to his bedroom, where the teenager immediately fell asleep. 

 

Thankfully, there were no nightmares. 

 

The kid was exhausted. 

 

Tony let him rest until dinner, when he got Peter up to eat. Then, he went right back to bed. 

 

The next day was Peter's last day of school with his friends. After that, he would be taking classes with Tony and Bruce at the compound. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter woke up early. 

 

He wasn't tired, just buzzing with nervous energy for the day. 

 

It was his last day of school. 

 

He got up, quickly getting dressed and grabbing his crutches, which he could now navigate with very well. Today, however, he was putting a false boot over his missing part below the knee, so not as many questions would be asked. 

 

Peter went as fast as he could into the kitchen, where he poured a bowl of cereal and ate. 

 

He must've woke Tony up, because his disgruntled mentor- no, father- came into the kitchen with mussed up hair and a tired face. 

 

"Why are you up so early?" He asked, rubbing an eye.

 

"I don't know, force of habit I guess. I used to walk to school." Peter said, finishing his cereal and washing the bowl. 

 

"I need coffee." Tony went to the machine and heated the water. 

 

Peter laughed and grabbed his backpack. He wouldn't have homework, but he still needed it for class. 

 

"Hey Peter! How are you?" Pepper asked, walking down the hallway from her office. She was already ready for the day. 

 

"I'm going to go watch the team for a bit. Until 6:30, okay?" Peter said, riding the elevator downstairs, where the rest of the Avengers were just beginning to spar. 

 

He watched for awhile, cheering for Bucky when he won. 

 

When the clock hit 6:26, he went back upstairs to get Tony and Pepper. 

 

They left, driving to the school. 

 

About thirty minutes later, the building appeared in front of them. 

 

Peter got out of the car, scanning the kids for Ned and MJ. 

 

He found them waiting at the front of the school. He went as fast as he could go.

 

"PETER!" Ned shouted. They had been texting each other over the past months, but hadn't seen each other. Ned pulled him into a hug, while MJ just said "Sup." 

 

His phone buzzed. It was Tony:

 

We're going inside to meet with the principal. U ok? 

 

Peter responded, Ned looking over his shoulder. 

 

Ya, I'm good.

 

He saw Tony and Pepper walk into the school. 

 

MJ left, going inside to study. 

 

When the bell rang, Peter went to his locker, earning a few stares along the way. 

 

"Hey Parker!" Peter internally groaned. It was Flash. 

 

"Where have you been? Ditching?" 

 

"Shut up, Flash." Peter went past him into his classroom. 

 

"I wasn't done talking to you! What happened?" 

 

The teacher walked in just as Flash spoke. "Eugene, sit down now. Peter was in an accident. He's switching to homeschool tomorrow." 

 

"Your aunt is teaching you?" Flash chuckled, sitting down. "Wow. We're really reaching new lows here." 

 

"My aunt isn't teaching me." 

 

"Who is? A tutor? Do you need a tutor, Parker?" 

 

"No. My parents are teaching me." Peter spat back quietly. 

 

"Nice try, but you don't have any parents." 

 

"Yes I do. I was adopted." 

 

Peter regretted the words as soon as he said them. 

 

Flash looked shocked, and opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the start of class. 

 

Peter did his work, partnering with Ned. 

 

The next four periods were fairly normal, with only a few questions. 

 

It was shaping up to be a pretty good day. 

 

At lunch, Peter and Ned sat with MJ. The only difference was that Flash came and sat down next to them. 

 

"So, Parker, who adopted you?" Flash asked, smirking. 

 

Peter looked at Ned. 

 

Just tell him, he mouthed. 

 

"Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." 

 

Flash burst out laughing. Once he was done, he said, "You really are funny, Parker. The Starks adopted you? Ha! They don't even know who you are!" 

 

"I don't understand why this is funny to you, Flash. I'm telling the truth!" Peter said, irritated. 

 

"You really need to stop lying! It'll come back to you some-" 

 

"Hey Peter! How's your day?" It was Tony, Pepper right behind him. 

 

Peter looked to Ned, who was holding his phone. 

 

"Ned!" Peter hissed. 

 

"This kid bothering you three?" Tony sat next to Flash. 

 

Ned nodded, a little shocked. 

 

"Get out." Tony said in a low and intimidating voice to Flash. 

 

"Yes sir!" Flash squeaked out, practically running to the other side of the cafeteria. 

 

Pepper smiled. "You ready to go, or do you want to stay?" 

 

Peter looked at MJ and Ned. "Go, man. If you have the chance to get out of school, take it!" Ned answered. 

 

"See ya, loser." MJ said, a hint of affection in her voice. Peter smiled and got up, walking with Tony and Pepper through the halls. 

 

"So, who did I just scare away?" Tony asked, his confusion showing. 

 

"Oh, that was Flash Thompson. He's the biggest jerk in school." Peter answered happily. 

 

"Great! Hopefully I terrified him out of his mind." Pepper slapped Tony on the arm. 

 

"You probably did!" 

 

"I don't care! Good job!" Peter said, smiling. 

 

The car ride home was full of jokes and laughter. It really was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this series! :)


	5. The Prosthetic/Who is the Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Peter, and Bucky work on various different prosthetics for Peter to try out, but when they go to get pizza after a long afternoon, they find out that people will do anything to get information out of Tony Stark. Including kidnapping his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't get mad at me for the ending!

"TONY, HE DOESN'T NEED A WEAPONIZED LEG!" Bucky shouted as Peter laughed. 

 

"I'm just sayin-" 

 

"He's Spider-Man!" Bucky interrupted indignantly. 

 

Tony shrugged his shoulders and got back to molding yet another prosthetic to put in the line of legs for Peter to try out. 

 

"Do you want an Avengers one? I can put I Love Iron Man on it in big letters!" Tony joked, pretending to write on the leg. 

 

"No!" Peter cried out, trying to grab the pen. 

 

Bucky chuckled. 

 

"Alright, finished!" Tony exclaimed, holding up the leg for Peter to see. It looked like a normal leg, and, like the others, would sense when he wanted to move it and move. It was extremely realistic. 

 

"Whoah..." Peter said in awe. 

 

"Which do you want to try on first? Remember, I'll keep all of them, so you can switch them out whenever." Tony asked, pointing to the many versions on the table in front of them. 

 

Peter pointed to the one that looked like Bucky's arm. "That one." 

 

"Good choice, kid." Bucky said, smiling. 

 

Tony sighed. "I thought I was your favorite Avenger!" 

 

"You're my dad!" Peter blushed as soon as he said it. 

 

Tony looked up, genuine happiness in his eyes. "So what you're saying is, I am automatically your favorite and you just choose out of the others because I am so awesome that I knock out all competition." 

 

"Sure." Peter laughed at the look of mock indignation on his mentor's- no, father's- face. 

 

Once they got the leg on, Peter stood up. 

 

And immediately stumbled.

 

Bucky caught him, supporting him as he took a few tentative steps. 

 

"Wow. This really works!" Peter sounded joyful, and Tony smiled, his eyes shimmering a little. 

 

He had grown a close bond with his kid, and to see Peter walking around again was a dream come true. 

 

"Are you crying, Stark?" Bucky teased. 

 

"No." Tony said while wiping his eyes.

 

Peter laughed, walking over to Tony and sitting on the table next to him. 

 

"Let's try another!" 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon trying on legs. 

 

Peter had two favorites.

 

One was the metal leg, almost exactly like Bucky's arm and the first one he had tried on.

 

The other was a leg that looked normal, but had a ton of cool features put into it. Both legs had a panic button and tracker just below Peter's knee, concealed from view.

 

They had fun training Peter to walk around in them, and since most of the legs had adhesive properties like Peter's other one, walking on the walls and ceiling. 

 

It had been a great day.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Let's go get some pizza." Tony announced around 8:00. 

 

"Alright." Bucky stood up, Peter following in his normal day prosthetic. 

 

When they were out the door, Peter would not stop talking. 

 

"What's your favorite food, Bucky?" 

 

"Ice cream. Rocky Road." 

 

"Mines pizza or mac and cheese. I like ice cream too, though my favorite is-" Peter tensed up. 

 

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, concerned. 

 

"Something-" 

 

THWIP. Peter cried out in pain and stumbled. 

 

Bucky whipped around to see three men dressed in all black, two holding huge guns. 

 

One grabbed Peter, who was close to passing out and disoriented. Bucky saw him subtly press his tracker on his leg. His captor didn't notice as the teen went limp in his arms.

 

"PETER-"

 

THWIP. 

 

Tony fell to the ground. 

 

Bucky lunged forward.

 

THWIP. THWIP. THWIP.

 

Three darts stung into him in rapid succession. 

 

His vision dimmed as he collapsed, seeing Peter being dragged away into a normal looking red mini-van. 

 

He passed out soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, a cliffhanger......


	6. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been captured by none other than a certain son of someone from Tony's recent past....
> 
> The son of Aldrich Killian. 
> 
> And he wants revenge. 
> 
> (idk how I did with the torture, it's kinda short.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Tony angst and Peter whump! Again!

Peter's mind was hazy as he opened his eyes. 

 

'What? Where am I?' He wondered, glancing around at the concrete walls. 

 

He tugged his wrist upwards to find strong metal restraints holding him to the tilted table and an I.V feeding him sedatives in his elbow. 

 

"Uncomfortable?" A voice echoed throughout the room. 

 

Peter jerked his head to the side to see a muscular man standing near him. 

 

He scowled at his captor. 

 

"That's no attitude to have now! You have an audience." 

 

Man, this guy was really stupid. He didn't even know about Peter's tracker, and he was sending a recording? 

 

"Hello Stark. Remember my father? The one you and your wife murdered?" 

 

What? 

 

Peter squirmed in his restraints. 

 

"Aldrich Killian." 

 

OH. No, he could not be serious. 

 

"He had an amazing vision. One that he could never accomplish, because of you." 

 

"You're insane! Your dad was killing people, injecting them with Extremis!" Peter knew about the serum because of files in Tony's workshop that he may have snooped through. 

 

"MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN!" Killian's son yelled, partly at Peter and partly at the camera. "He wanted to help others with disabilities like him! He was the only one brave enough to try Extremis!" 

 

The man's eyes turned orange, as did parts of his skin. 

 

Peter sucked in a breath. He could feel heat radiating off of the man. 

 

Killian had injected his son with Extremis. 

 

"You're sick. You need help, you're going to explode if you go without a cure!" Peter tried to reason with him, fear coursing through his veins.

 

"I don't need help. Tony Stark is the one that will need help after I'm done with you." The man grabbed Peter's neck, eyes and skin flaring brighter. 

 

Peter couldn't help it. He screamed. 

 

The scorching pain was awful. 

 

The man removed his hand. 

 

Peter felt like passing out. 

 

"You didn't like that, did you?" The man grinned. "This is what revenge feels like. Who are you to Tony anyway, Spider-Man? Are you his son?" 

 

Peter looked at him in shock. 

 

"Yeah, I know all about your little secret identity, Peter Parker. Now answer the question. Are you his son?" 

 

Peter stared at him in defiance. 

 

He grabbed Peter's wrists, burning them. 

 

Peter screamed again, feeling the heat traveling up his arms, melting the I.V.

 

"ARE YOU HIS SON?" 

 

He let go. 

 

Peter sucked in a breath, aggravating his neck. 

 

"He's a better father than yours was." Peter's voice was hoarse and weak, but still had a spark of anger and hatred. 

 

The man screamed at him. 

 

Peter just stared back. 

 

Killian Jr raised a fist and brought it down hard on Peter's prosthetic, snapping it in half.

 

"Ha. Tricked you." Peter mumbled as the pain of his burns threatened to overthrow his consciousness. 

 

"What?" The son was confused. "I could heal you! Why are you so against something that could bring your leg back?!" 

 

"Because it would make me a monster! Like you!" Peter bit back. 

 

The man had fury in his unnaturally orange eyes. 

 

He placed his hand on Peter's chest, burning through his shirt. 

 

Peter cried out weakly, unable to scream anymore. 

 

BANG. 

 

A hole appeared in the man's forehead. 

 

He stumbled back from Peter. 

 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

 

Three more holes appeared in his head. 

 

He fell to the ground, dead. 

 

"PETER!" 

 

Tony. 

 

His father was in front of him, removing the restraints. 

 

"Is he dead, Nat?" 

 

Bucky. 

 

"Yeah, even Extremis couldn't heal that many bullet wounds." 

 

"Peter? Can you hear me?" Tony was frantic. He pulled Peter into his arms, cradling him. 

 

"Dad." Peter's vision was dimming. 

 

"Yeah bud, it's me, you're gonna be okay now, alright? BRUCE!" Tony yelled for the doctor. 

 

That was the last thing Peter heard before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up with updates for my other stories as well! I think I will update You Can't Break Us Apart, You Can Only Make Us Stronger, Life of the Marvel Teens, and possibly another!


	7. Alright Kid, You're an Avenger Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a big decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! :) I'm working until three this afternoon on fanfiction, so yay! updates!

"Peter?" His father was next to him. 

 

Peter opened his eyes. "Hi." 

 

Tony smiled in relief. "He got you pretty bad, kid. How do you feel?" 

 

Peter could feel the burns on his skin, but they hurt less. He could feel the skin healing itself underneath bandages. 

 

"Fine, all things considered. That guy was a psycho." Peter said lightheartedly. 

 

"Yeah, yeah he was." Tony laughed. Then his face became serious. "I have a question for you, Pete." 

 

"Yeah, what is it?" Peter was confused. 

 

"People are going to keep kidnapping you, wanting to know who you are." 

 

Oh. 

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to tell them." 

 

Peter's eyes widened in shock. 

 

"We will protect you and we'll give you a bodyguard out in public when you're not out with us. I just thought, because all of the other Avengers have done it-"

 

"I'll do it." 

 

"What?" 

 

Peter sat up. "I'll do it." 

 

"Alright. Next week sound good? You'll be healed by then." Tony smiled. 

 

"Sure." Peter smiled too. 

 

Soon, the world would know that he was Spider-Man. 

 

The son of Tony Stark.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The day of the announcement, press and news reporters swarmed the compound. 

 

"You ready?" Bucky put his arm around Peter. The whole team was going to step out and introduce him. 

 

"Yeah." Peter swallowed his nervousness. 

 

"Let's go." Tony said, smiling. 

 

The Avengers stepped into the huge press room. 

 

Cameras flashed brightly, attacking Peter's vision. 

 

Tony noticed his discomfort. "Could everyone please turn the flash off on their cameras? You're hurting the kid's eyes." 

 

The cameras stopped flashing almost immediately. 

 

"We have an announcement, as I'm sure you are all quite aware of." The talking died down to silence. "We have a new member."

 

A murmur went through the crowd. 

 

Tony smirked and looked down at Peter. 

 

Shoot. He was going to be over the top embarrassing about it. 

 

"Everyone, give it up for Peter Parker aka Spider-Man!" 

 

Peter blushed deeply as the crowd clapped and stood up. 

 

Reporters flooded to the bottom of the stage asking questions all at the same time. 

 

Tony pointed to the calmest one. "You." 

 

"Is Peter the boy that has been spotted with you multiple times throughout the last three months?" 

 

"Yes. Next question!" 

 

"So, are the rumors that he is your son untrue?" 

 

"No." 

 

A gasp went through the crowd as reporters shoved their microphones to the stage. 

 

"I adopted him after the bomb incident at the tower. He is my son, and a part of the Avengers." 

 

Tony pointed to another. 

 

"Was Peter injured at all in the incident?" 

 

Tony looked at Peter as if asking him if he wanted to answer. 

 

"Yeah, I was." Peter said, stepping up next to Tony. 

 

"How badly, may I ask?" 

 

"I lost part of my leg." 

 

The crowd went silent in shock. 

 

"Making me the second Avenger with a prosthetic, along with my friend Bucky!" 

 

A tentative laugh resounded through the room as Bucky waved sheepishly with his metal arm. 

 

A few questions later, someone finally asked the one everyone was wondering about. "How old are you, Mr. Parker?" 

 

"15." Peter was beginning to get uncomfortable. Tony saw that, and quickly stepped in.

 

"Alright, I think that's enough stress on the kid! He just became an Avenger, for god's sake, give him a break!" Tony turned around dramatically. "AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE OUT THE DOOR!" 

 

The crowd laughed. 

 

It had been a good day. 

 

Peter was exhausted, and after they all ate dinner, he immediately went to bed. 

 

The last thought that went through his head before he fell asleep was; 'I wonder what Flash thinks of me now?'


	8. The Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jodicatherine and that_hamilfan wanted a chapter with Peter's classmates reacting to the announcement. So here it is! Some redeemable Flash Thompson, because I don't really think he's that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! This is off schedule, I know, but I am going to update on weekends and Mondays more often now! YAY! I'm very excited, I'll be more productive, so WOOHOOOOO!! :)

Ned Leeds was in his room when his mom shouted for him to come to the living room. 

 

"YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!" 

 

Her voice sounded surprised and urgent, so he abandoned his LEGOs and ran to the room. "What-" 

 

Peter was on TV. 

 

With the Avengers. 

 

"Do you know why he's there?" His mom asked, eyes glued to the screen. 

 

"Yeah." Ned smiled. He and Peter had been texting each other frequently every day. 

 

"We have a new member." Tony Stark's voice rang out over the press. 

 

"Oh my god, seriously?" Mrs. Leeds was starting to put together the pieces. 

 

"Everyone, give it up for Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man!" 

 

"YOU KNEW?!" His mom was shocked. 

 

"Yeah, I was the second person who knew." Ned couldn't stop grinning. 

 

His best friend was an Avenger. 

 

They watched the rest of the broadcast together, his mom crying at the fact that Peter lost part of his leg in the explosion. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

MJ was reading her favorite book, War and Peace, for the third time when the conference started streaming.

 

"We have a new member." 

 

Her head snapped up. 

 

"Everyone give it up for Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man!" 

 

HA! She knew he had been hiding something, that lovable loser was actually Spider-Man. 

 

"So, are the rumors that he is your son untrue?" A reporter asked, stretching her microphone all the way up to the stage. 

 

MJ wasn't surprised at Tony's answer. 

 

"No."

 

She knew how close they were. 

 

Tony and Pepper had adopted Peter, so why wouldn't Tony say that Peter was their son?

 

When the conference ended, MJ smiled. 

 

Peter finally had a family. 

 

"See ya, loser." She said to the TV. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"EUGENE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! THE AVENGERS ARE HAVING A PRESS CONFERENCE, THERE'S SOME BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!" Flash's mom yelled up the stairs of their huge house. 

 

He ran down the staircase, sitting down on the couch next to his mother in front of the TV. 

 

"Could everyone please turn the flash off on their cameras? You're hurting the kid's eyes." Tony Stark began, waving his hand. 

 

What kid? 

 

Oh. Peter Parker was on the stage. 

 

With the Avengers. 

 

What was he doing there?

 

"We have an announcement, as I'm sure you are all quite aware of." 

 

"We have a new member."

 

"Oh, it better not be another one of those dangerous Sokovia kids. She should be out of the country, that stupid witch." His mom exclaimed. 

 

Personally, Flash liked the Scarlet Witch. She didn't deserve to be deported, but he couldn't really speak against his mom. 

 

"Everyone, give it up for Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man!" 

 

"WHAT?!" Flash shouted in disbelief and dismay. 

 

Peter Parker, the biggest nerd at the school, was Spider-Man? 

 

He had bullied Spider-Man? 

 

"I adopted him after the bomb incident at the tower. He is my son, and a part of the Avengers."

 

This just kept getting worse and worse. 

 

His mother was staring at the TV in rapture. "You know this kid, right?" 

 

"Yeah." Flash answered, still not fully comprehending the news. 

 

"I want you to go to school and see if he can get Tony Stark to associate himself with our family." 

 

"He doesn't go to school anymore, Mother. He's homeschooled. Besides, he hates me." 

 

"Was Peter injured at all in the incident?"

 

Flash saw Tony look at Peter, as if seeing if it was okay to answer the question. 

 

Peter looked nervous, but he stepped up with Tony. "Yeah. Yeah, I was." 

 

What? Peter had seemed fine at school. Maybe Spider-Man healed really fast. 

 

"How badly, may I ask?" 

 

Peter visibly swallowed on the screen. Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

 

"I lost part of my leg." 

 

Flash couldn't hold in his gasp. 

 

"Oh. That's why this kid was adopted. Sympathy. Ha!" His mom seemed triumphant, as if she had solved something big. 

 

Flash didn't believe that for a second. 

 

He had seen the way Tony looked at Peter. 

 

That wasn't sympathy, or pity. 

 

It was the look a real father gives his son. 

 

Flash had never seen it for himself, but he had seen it in movies. 

 

"Making me the second Avenger with a prosthetic, along with my friend Bucky!"

 

Flash smiled. He had never really hated Peter Parker. 

 

He had a lot of anger. 

 

He couldn't show it at home, but his father could. And he did. 

 

"How old are you, Mr. Parker?"

 

"15." 

 

Peter looked uncomfortable. 

 

"Alright, I think that's enough stress on the kid! He just became an Avenger, for god's sake, give him a break!" Tony turned around dramatically. "AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE OUT THE DOOR!"

 

Yeah, Peter deserved a family. 

 

"That was complete crap. Why would Tony adopt Spider-Man? Unbelievable." His mom scoffed, turning off the news. 

 

No, it wasn't. 

 

Flash really wished he hadn't bullied Peter, but it was too late to take back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to come to an end soon, so should I make another part? I have some ideas for this series!


	9. The Phone Call (Apology Accepted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets an unexpected phone call from a certain bully that wants to apologize... It ends with a lot of paramedics and crying. WARNING: Mentioned child abuse. Also, Flash is a good person in this story because I felt like it needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated for a bit, I'm working on a book! It is a lot of work and keeps me from posting a lot, so sorry about that! I would love it if you guys could check out the Weebly I made for it at assassinsofshadow.weebly.com! Maybe some feedback on the idea? I would totally love it if you guys could come up with a name for some villain characters or organizations! Thank you! Also, just a note, some of the button links might not work because a page is not made for them! I am still working on the website. :)

Peter was laying on his bed, reading, when he suddenly got a text. 

 

It was from Flash:

 

Can you talk right now? I have something to say to you. 

 

That was weird. Why would Flash want to talk to him? 

 

Peter responded: 

 

Okay... 

 

His phone buzzed, and his screen lit up with Flash's face on it. 

 

Peter picked it up hesitantly. "Hi." 

 

"Hi Peter." 

 

Jeez, what was going on? Flash sounded like he had been crying. He almost sounded like he was in pain.

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah." Flash sniffed from over the phone. "Yeah, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I did. Not because you're Spider-Man, or that you lost part of your leg. Just because I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. God, I was such a jerk. You didn't even fight back. Why didn't you? You could've, you're Spider-Man. " 

 

This was really weird. Did Flash not hate him? 

 

"I said things that I shouldn't've. I punched you. I just want to say, I don't hate you. You were just the only person that was easy to put below me, you know? I just wanted to feel better, but I guess that wasn't the way to do it. I'm sorry." 

 

"Thanks, Flash. Are you sure you're okay?" 

 

Peter was concerned. Something didn't feel right, with Flash crying and some of his words. 

 

"Yeah, I think I broke my arm though, and my head really hurts." 

 

"WHAT?! Flash, that's not okay!" Peter exclaimed. "What happened?" 

 

"I- um- fell down the stairs." 

 

That wasn't the full truth. Peter could tell by the way Flash stuttered. 

 

"Flash. What really happened?" 

 

"My dad pushed me. Down the stairs." 

 

"Flash, is your dad home?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Is your mom?" 

 

"No." Flash was crying even harder now. 

 

"Alright, I'm coming, we're getting you an ambulance, don't worry. Keep talking and stay awake." Peter ran out of his room, bursting into the living room. Tears were falling down his face.

 

"Peter, what's- Oh my god, what's wrong?" Tony immediately stood up, running to Peter. 

 

Peter covered the speaker of his phone. "Flash called me-" 

 

"That jerk from school? Let me give him a piece of my mind-" Tony grabbed at the phone. 

 

"NO!" Peter yelled, hand still over the speaker. "He apologized for everything, he called because his dad pushed him down the stairs, he's hurt really bad, we need to get him an ambulance!" 

 

"What?! Is he abused?" 

 

"I think so, he said some things that sounded like he felt really bad because he took out everything on me, and he lied about the pushing at first." 

 

Tony was already calling 911, asking Peter what Flash's address was. "We need to go." 

 

There was a hardness in his eyes, as if he was remembering something bad. 

 

Peter followed numbly, getting in the car with Tony as they sped over to Flash's house. 

 

Peter was still talking to Flash when they got there (Tony had driven really fast, it was surprising that they hadn't been pulled over). 

 

"Is the ambulance there yet?" 

 

"Yeah, I think they just got here." Flash was still crying. 

 

"We just got here, okay? We're pulling in the driveway now." 

 

Peter jumped out of the car and ran with Tony to the front of the house, along with the medics.

 

There was a keypad lock on the front of the house. 

 

"Flash, what's the code?" 

 

Peter typed it in, unlocking the house. 

 

"Flash?" 

 

Then he saw him. 

 

Blood matted his hair, and his arm was bent at a weird angle. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"Oh my god. He's over here!" Tony shouted to the paramedics, who ran to where they were sitting with Flash.

 

"Sorry." Flash whispered, his voice full of pain. 

 

"It's okay, man." 

 

They carried Flash out on a stretcher into the ambulance. 

 

That was the last Peter saw of him that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :) :) :) :)


	10. What's going to happen now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see Flash in the hospital. It brings back some memories for Tony. 
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> Peter talks to Flash while Tony remembers his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK YAY! :) JUST CLARIFYING: Flash is not a mindless bully in this story! He is actually a nice person, he just acts like an arrogant jerk because that's how he coped and what his parents wanted him to be.

Once Flash was taken to the hospital, Tony and Peter called Pepper and the rest of the Avengers to tell them what was going on. 

 

"Peter and I are staying at the hospital for a few days, this kid doesn't have anyone else. Will you guys be good until we're back?" Tony asked, hanging up the phone a few seconds later. 

 

"Are they mad?" Peter asked tiredly. He had been calling his friends and telling them what happened to Flash and what had been going on. MJ took longer to forgive him, but eventually, both her and Ned understood. 

 

"No, Peter." Tony sighed. "They're concerned. I told Pepper to contact the authorities, the Thompsons aren't going to get Flash back." 

 

Peter sat bolt upright. "We can't just put him in foster care!" 

 

"I know." Tony said, standing up. They were in the waiting room of the hospital at 10:00 at night, so it was pretty empty. "That's why we're going to have him stay at the compound for a while." 

 

Peter smiled. 

 

Three hours later, they were able to see Flash in the hospital room.

 

The doctor was there. "Mr. Thompson has a mild concussion, a broken arm, multiple bruised and cracked ribs, and a fractured ankle." 

 

Peter wasn't surprised, but he knew what it was like to feel that kind of pain. With healing powers. 

 

"All in all, he's very lucky for someone who was pushed down the stairs." The doctor's eyes flashed with anger, but she kept it down. "He should be able to be released in a week or two." 

 

Tony nodded and sat down with Peter next to Flash's bed. 

 

The scene was all too familiar to him. 

 

But Howard had been smooth about it, forcing Tony to lie about his injuries to the doctors. 

 

His mom had stayed every day in the hospital with him. She had comforted him, but Howard threatened her as well. 

 

He was the worst father anyone could ask for. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Peter?" 

 

Peter jolted awake as soon as he heard Flash's weak voice call him. "Hey. How are you feeling?" 

 

It was 6:00 pm the next day. Tony had gone out to get food, as the hospital's food was terrible. 

 

"Tired." 

 

Peter smiled. "Me too, man." 

 

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys." He looked away from Peter. "I was such a jerk. You guys didn't do this for the right person. I deserved it." 

 

"Flash." 

 

The injured teen looked back at Peter. 

 

"Maybe you were a big jerk, but you apologized. You aren't a bad person, it's your dad who is. And possibly your mom, she's kinda mean." 

 

Flash laughed quietly. "True." 

 

"You didn't deserve what your dad did to you. Tony and I are glad you called." 

 

"Really?" 

 

Peter grinned. "Yeah. Friends now?" 

 

Flash held out his uninjured hand. "Friends." 

 

They shook on it and smiled. 

 

"So, what's going to happen to my parents?" He asked tentatively. 

 

"I think they're going to go away for awhile. At least, your dad is." Tony walked in the room, holding bags of food from McDonalds. 

 

"What took you so long?" Peter asked, grabbing his large bag of food. Noticing Flash's wide eyes at the sheer amount of stuff in it, he supplied, "Enhanced metabolism." 

 

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense." Flash laughed, and it was void of any malice. That was new. 

 

Tony handed Flash a bag. "Are you hungry yet? I don't think they really want you to eat fast food, but we can break the rules a bit." He winked. 

 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." He didn't sound arrogant or boastful, just grateful. 

 

This was going to take some getting used to. 

 

"I can see that you're weirded out that I'm not a total jerk." 

 

Peter jerked his head up in surprise. "What?" 

 

"I put on a great act, I guess." Flash smiled. 

 

"Yeah, I guess." 

 

They ate their meal, talking about school and how everything was going. Flash also explained a lot of things. 

 

And Tony made a decision. 

 

Flash would be living at the tower with them. 

 

For as long as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still liking the story? It's coming near an end..... 
> 
> AT LEAST UNTIL PART THREE! :) 
> 
> If you guys want one.....


	11. A few weeks later (conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Before part three, at least!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, yay! :) Sorry, it's really short, but I had to wrap up this story to get to part three! :)

"Yahtzee! YES!" 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

Ned had gotten two Yahtzees in a row, and was leaving himself, Flash, and MJ in the dust with zero for all of them. 

 

Flash was apprehensive to the idea of seeing MJ and Ned because of his previous actions, but they ended up having a lot of fun. 

 

Flash had been moved to the compound, but was still being monitored in a hospital room. 

 

Tony had joined them at one point, winning with an almost impossible five Yahtzees. 

 

Pepper and Tony had taken guardianship of Flash. 

 

He would be living on the interns' floor, which only contained three other rooms, due to the intense hiring process. 

 

The older Thompson's were put on trial for child abuse, and had lost. 

 

They were both in jail. 

 

Flash was truly sorry for bullying Peter. 

 

It took a while before they could talk to each other like true friends, and it took time to get used to Flash's constant presence in the tower. 

 

Their family kept growing bigger at the compound, but it was for good reason. There were a lot of barren rooms in the compound.

 

Empty space, which was soon filled. 

 

The next few months were quiet and peaceful, with only a few missions to interrupt their lives. 

 

School ended and started again for Peter's friends, and the crazy pace of homework and studying resumed.

 

But the peace was short lived. 

 

And the pain entered their lives again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a wild ride of a story! And, kind of a cliffhanger, sorry! Thanks for sticking with me! Part three will be up soon, just you wait! :) Please give me suggestions for the next part, I need some! :) 
> 
> -ScarletWitch7

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are still liking this story! Review your thoughts below and remember to please not swear! Thank you! :)


End file.
